


Jessie Loves Ashley

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: A collection of scenes from the epic love story of Ashley and Jessica is constantly upstaged by those other Bellas





	1. Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> This series originated as a collection of scenes on my Tumblr account. I hope you enjoy :)

Jessica threw open the shower curtain and her mind froze. The brunette that she'd developed a crush on somewhere around her junior year in high school struggled to cover herself.

Ashley, the brunette in question, glared at Jessica. "Woah, hold up! What’s so important that it couldn’t wait until I get out of the shower?"

The conversation was derailed by an amazing voice singing the opening strains of Titanium.

"Man, that girl can belt," Jessica said.

The singer shrieked and stopped, only to be joined by another voice in gorgeous harmony.

"They both can," Jessica smiled.

"I know, right?" Ashley's voice made Jessica jump. "And Titanium is my jam, if you know what I mean."

"Right?" Jessica grinned with a wink and pushed Ashley's shoulder.

"Dude!" Ashley whisper yelled, "still naked here."

Jessica turned bright pink. "Oh right," her eyes lingering a second before shoving the curtain closed "so sorry!" Why the heck did I come here in the first place?


	2. Auditions

Great audition. You looked so cute when you did the adorable thing with your watch during that one line.

Jessica: Well you have to stand out when we all have to sing the same song.

Chloe: That’s okay. Sing anything you want

Jessica: Hey, wait a minute! Did you say I looked cute?

Ashley: Totes! I’ve been meaning to tell you…

Beca [singing] I got my ticket for the long way round…

Ashley: Dang, she’s good.

Jessica: I know, right? I bet you this is all over YouTube by the end of the week.

Ashley: I wouldn’t be surprised…. Hey Jessica… Are you holding my hand?

Jessica: [looks at their interlaced fingers and smiles] Yes. Yes I am.


	3. Choreography

Ashley: Hey Jessica, can you help me out here, I keep losing my balance.

Jessica: Anytime. I’m happy to put my hands on you, I mean lend you a hand. *braces Ashley*

Ashley: What are they doing?

Jessica: *forcing her eyes upward* Huh? Who? Where?

Ashley: Chloe and Beca. Look at the way she’s showing her the choreography.

Jessica: Oh wow.

Ashley: I don’t think there is a heterosexual explanation for that.

Jessica: I know right? *absentmindedly moving her hands up and down Ashley’s hips*

Ashley: *Looks down at Jessica’s hands* Right


	4. That Gross Scene

Chloe: I should have listened to Beca 

Ashley: *whispers to Jessica* She may be right, I think we’re falling apart without Beca 

Jessica: *leans in to Ashley*Hey Ash, you and I will always be together. 

Aubrey: This time I’m not gonna choke it down. 

Jessica: Oh no, what is she doing? Oh. My. *runs off and cowers in an auditorium chair, covers her ears and closes her eyes as the chaos erupts*

Ashley: *follows after and wraps her arms around Jessica*

Beca: Guys stop what is going on? 

Jessica: *Finally calming down, opens her eyes to see Ashley and smiles* Wow, Ash, not exactly how I imagined your arms wrapping around me the first time… but I’ll take it. 

Ashley: *giggles and touches their foreheads together* Any time Jess. Any time!


	5. Jessica's Favorite Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is excited about the upcoming fan fiction event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start these back up again soon, but in the meantime, the girls have a sponsorship gig!

Ashley: What has you so excited, Jess?

Jessica: They are hosting a rare pairs week on my favorite fan fiction blog.

Ashley: Cool… I guess?

Jessica: Could you imagine if I were dating Beca or Amy?

Ashley: Never gonna happen!

Jessica: What, I’m not good enough to date a main character?

Ashley: *sighs* because we’re married, babe.

Jessica: *grins* Oh yeah! Sorry, lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information on Pitch Perfect Rare Pairs Week, see <https://pprarepairweek.tumblr.com/post/172162614729/hi-and-welcome-to-the-official-promo-post-for>


	6. Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica is trying to pick a rare pair to write about

Jessica: I was maybe thinking about writing a Theca fic, that’s a rare pair, right?

Theo: *grins*

Ashley: ….

Beca: …

Jessica: *shrugs*

Theo: *hides back in his shell*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information on Pitch Perfect Rare Pairs Week, see <https://pprarepairweek.tumblr.com/post/172162614729/hi-and-welcome-to-the-official-promo-post-for>


	7. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Ashley talk about the Bella's Parents

Ashley: Alright, I’ll bite. What are you doing, Jess?

Jessica: I’m getting ready for rare pair week 2018 and I’m making a chart, you know, to define what everyone’s parents are like.

Ashley: Why don’t you write about when I met your parents?

Jessica: *pouts* my parents are so ordinary

Ashley *laughs* I don’t know any ordinary people who wear cheese head hats … on purpose!

 

 

Jessica: *rolls her eyes * I’m serious! We’ve met Professor Mitchell, the Fergus who shall not be named…

Ashley: You literally just named him

Jessica: *ignoring her* Katherine Junk, General Posen, but we’ve never met a Beale

Ashley: Maybe she’s an orphan, or they’re mean

Jessica: I prefer to imagine them as open-minded, free loving…

Ashley: Hippies?

Jessica: *smacks Ash’s arm but kisses her cheek* You never pull punches do you?

Ashley: Says the woman who just smacked me *laughs* you love my bluntness!

Jessica: *kissing Ash’s nose* I do. How about the Adams’s?

Ashley: Hmm, devout Pentecostals but they will fight anyone who calls their baby girl Cynthia Rose a sinner. Onakuramaras?

Jessica: Don’t believe they exist. Definitely aliens or a test tube baby.

Ashley: I bet you “Esther” has these super sweet totally normal parents…who happen to also be ninjas.

Jessica: *giggles * Probably! I don’t think we’ll ever meet Flo’s parents unless we go to Central America. I guess that leaves Denise.

Ashley: Huh, I just thought Denise changed her name to Flo, weird!

Jessica: I feel like we’re missing someone though.

Ashley: I’m pretty sure that is everyone.

Stacie: *sighs* I’ve literally been here the whole time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information on Pitch Perfect Rare Pairs Week, see <https://pprarepairweek.tumblr.com/post/172162614729/hi-and-welcome-to-the-official-promo-post-for>


End file.
